Courtesy Call
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Tweedledee and Tweedledum have teamed up with Eclair and Lumiere for a mission. While investigating the Espai, a space ship who's crew is believed to be causing trouble, the group is attacked. Tweedledee is kidnapped. The others must find her before it's too late. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

 **I don't own Kiddy Grade nor do I have any rights to anything but the plot.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

" _She's waiting for you two. Go ahead in!" Mercredi said with a smile as Éclair and Lumiere arrived at their Chief's office. Quickly thanking Mercredi, the girls entered the office._

" _Hello Chief!" The two greeted with a quick salute. Soon after, they realized they weren't alone. Sitting on the couch across from them, were two familiar faces._

" _Oh, Tweedledee! How have you been?"_

" _Good. How about yourself?" Tweedledee asked as Lumiere approached her._

" _I'm doing just fine." Lumiere offered a sincere smile._

" _Éclair, Lumiere, take a seat. I have a new mission for you. All of you." Eclipse spoke as she looked at the GOTT members. Taking the couch next to the twins, Eclipse began to debrief them._

" _This is the orbiting ship_ _Espai. We've been giv_ _en_ _information that the crew aboard this ship is_ _attempting to hack_ _into the surrounding planet's systems. We believe that they are trying to use this to gain control of their security and terraforming abilities. If they do, it'll be a problem. Which is why I've called you all together. Your objective is to get aboard the ship and put an end to this._ _Your target is Donovan Helmsworth. He is in charge of the ship along with it's thirty crew members."_

* * *

"Gah! I don't understand why the chief wants us to go on a mission with them." Éclair huffed.

"It might be a difficult mission." Lumiere stated as she looked towards her partner. The two were currently making their way towards La Muse. "The Director must feel like we'll need assistance with this mission."

"So what? Since when do we need S-Class members to go with us? We've never needed help before."

"It isn't elegant to complain like that." Lumiere remarked. Sighing at her partner's frustration, she decided that she was going to turn her poor attitude around. "At least it's Tweedledee and Tweedledum. It could have been Alv and Dvergr."

Éclair stopped for a second, deep in though. She placed her hands on the back of her head as she imagined going on a mission with the two. "You're right."

Lumiere smiled to herself, she was always right. But it wasn't very elegant to boast about it.

"Lumiere, Éclair, it's nice to have you along with us." Tweedledee said as she and her brother stood a few feet away from the C-Class members.

"We're happy to accompany you." Lumiere said with a smile. She and Tweedledee had become good friends after their mission quite some time ago. The two had found that they had similar powers, but they also shared a lot of the same interests.

Their partners however, were a different story. They were more rivals than they were friends. The two loved exchange words and had even gone as far as exchanging punches from time to time. "I don't see why we need them Sister. We should just leave them here."

"What was that?!" Éclair couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was really looking for a fight. She was just as good as them, even if they were 'S-Class'.

"Tweedledum!" His sister snapped.

"Sorry sister." He muttered a blush appeared on his face as he turned away from the group.

"Okay, now what do you say we get on with the mission?"

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!" Éclair roared as La Muse began reappear from a warp. "Who does he think is?! 'Let's just leave them here'. I'll show him! I'm going to close this mission before he has a chance to even do anything! That'll show him!"

Lumiere let out a sigh, her partner had not stopped complaining since they entered the ship. The violet haired girl knew better than to make a comment on the situation. She knew that both Tweedledum and Éclair shared a rivalry with each other. Neither of them seemed to ever want to get along. Even if it was just running into each other in the halls.

"I don't understand how Tweedledee can put up with him and his attitude!" Éclair huffed, finally bringing her rant to an end.

"I can." Lumiere muttered to herself. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, both she and Tweedledum were very much alike.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Lumiere covered as she placed a hand on the back of her head. "Just saying that we should be arriving soon."

"Our estimated time of arrival is three minutes." Tweedledee's voice informed as her picture appeared on their screen.

"Once we're in reach, I think we should have Donnerschlag take us the rest of the way." Éclair offered.

"Why would we-" Tweedledum started, but was quickly cut off by his sister. "That sounds fine."

* * *

"This is so weird." Éclair commented. The group was currently standing in a big white room. Not only had there been no issues getting onto the ship, but it also seemed to be abandoned. The group had used Donner's cloaking ability to search nearly every part of the ship. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure. Donnerschlag, please drop the shield." Tweedledee said. "Everyone, be careful. Chances are, this is a trap."

"You'd be right my dear." A man's voice said as a hologram appeared in the room. He was in his late fifties, short white hair, and a matching beard. The man wore a commander's uniform. It was obvious that this was the man they were investigating.

"We are GOTT Memb-"

"I know exactly who you are." The man stated. "I am Commander Donovan Helmsworth. I'm in charge around here, and I've been waiting for you." As he opened his arms, bolts of electricity swarmed towards the group.

Thinking quickly, Tweedledee stepped up in front of the group. Placing a hand out, she prepared herself to stop the attack.

"What are you doing?!" Éclair cried as the bolts hit their target. Éclair and Lumiere shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Don't worry." Tweedledum said with a smirk. "You see, 'Dledee's ability is Strom." As the light faded, Tweedledee was standing before them, completely unfazed by the sudden attack.

"Strom?" Éclair questioned. She had known that her ability was much similar to Lumiere's, but she hadn't known that it wasn't the limit of her ability.

"Strom is the ability to control electricity." Lumiere informed her partner. "It's what gives her the same ability that I do. I've heard her talk of this ability, but I have never seen it used."

"You're trap has failed, by the order of the GOTT we are placing you under arrest."

"No my dear, my trap has not failed at all. Actually, it's gone according to plan." The hologram said with a smirk. Before anyone could question him, Tweedledee let out a scream of pain. Turning their attention to their teammate, the others noticed she was laying on the ground, unmoving.

"No! Sister!" Tweedledum cried out as he ran to her side. "What did you do to her?!" Lumiere and Éclair rushed to the fallen twin's side.

"Nothing that will injure her, I assure you. We simply altered the electric bolts. I expected she would block them, so I had them laced with a sensory overload property. A new technique we've been working on. This lets us stimulate any sense that we see fit. In this case, we stimulated her pain sense, which effectively rendered her unconscious without actually injuring her physical body."

"But why? What do you want with us?" Éclair questioned as she stood up to confront the man.

"I don't want you. I simply require the girl. She has the power we need to finish our plans." The hologram said. "Now, I'm going to ask you to step aside and give her to me."

"Go to hell." Tweedledum growled as he took a protective stance in front of his sister. Éclair moved so she was standing beside him.

"I warn you, if you resist, there's no guarantee that you'll leave with your lives. Not that it matters anyway."

"Donner, keep Lumiere and Tweedledee safe." Éclair ordered. While she didn't see any other threats, Éclair wasn't willing to take that chance. The guardian machine put a shield around the two. Éclair looked at the hologram. "If you want her, you'll have to defeat us."

"That won't be too hard." Man shot back.

Before Éclair or Tweedledum could make a move, they were suddenly forced into the ground. Donnerschlag's shield was disrupted as both he and Lumiere were forced to the ground by the sudden amount of pressure.

"What's going on? I can't move!"

"Wonderful isn't it? Right now, you're being effected by my pressure bomb." He explained. The hologram started to become more solid. Flashing the group a wicked smile, he approached them. They noticed that he was no longer a hologram, but a solid man. He walked past the members on the ground, ignoring the fact they existed. There was nothing to stop him as he stopped in front of the dark haired girl.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Her brother hissed.

"Don't be silly my boy. Soon, the pressure will be so great that it causes this ship to collapse. Effectively killing all you in the process. It really would have been easier if you just gave her to me in the first place." He knelt down and picked the unconscious girl up. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave."

With a flash of light, both he and Tweedledee disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

" _What's going on? I can't move!"_

" _Wonderful isn't it? Right now, you're being effected by my pressure bomb." He explained. The hologram started to become more solid. Flashing the group a wicked smile, he approached them. They noticed that he was no longer a hologram, but a solid man. He walked past the members on the ground, ignoring the fact they existed. There was nothing to stop him as he stopped in front of the dark haired girl._

" _Touch her and I'll kill you." Her brother hissed._

" _Don't be silly my boy. Soon, the pressure will be so great that it causes this ship to collapse. Effectively killing all you in the process. It really would have been easier if you just gave her to me in the first place." He knelt down and picked the unconscious girl up. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave."_

 _With a flash of light, both he and Tweedledee disappeared._

* * *

"No…" Tweedledum breathed. He stared blankly at the spot where his sister had been. _I let him get away. I let him take my sister…_

"Lumiere, can you stop the bomb?" Éclair grunted. The pressure was becoming more and more intense. She knew that if they didn't do something quick, they wouldn't make it.

"I- I ca-an't focus." Lumiere said weakly. "The pressure, it's too strong."

Éclair sighed. She turned her attention towards the remaining twin. He had his head resting on the floor. His hands balled into fists. He was muttering something, but Éclair couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. "Tweedledum?" A war cry erupted from the young boy's throat. Summoning all the power he could, he forced the waves back. It gave the group just enough room to begin to move freely.

"Donner, we have to go, now!" Éclair ordered as she gently picked up her partner. The machine appeared beside her, giving her access to climb on. "Tweedledum, let's go! Get on!"

Keeping his focus on the area surrounding them, he made his way over to Éclair. Once he was settled, they headed back to the ship. Back on the ship, everyone was sitting in silence. Neither Éclair nor Lumiere knew what to say. They both were aware of the strong bond between the twins, and how deeply Tweedledum cared for his sister.

Finally, Tweedledum spoke up. "I'd like to thank you for your help. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Wait, what about Tweedledee?" Éclair asked. She knew he wasn't going to just leave her go. Not only that, but she thought of her as a friend too.

"It's none of your concern anymore. Go back to headquarters." He said quietly.

"But we want to help you." Éclair pointed out.

"Why would you want to do that? GOTT Members look after themselves and their partners. Not other's partners." He snapped. He balled his hands into fists, but kept them at his side. He was so ashamed of himself for letting her get taken in the first place.

Lumiere took her turn to speak. "She may be your partner, but she's also our friend."

"And we help our friends." Éclair said as she and Lumiere gave her fellow teammate a friendly reassuring smile.

Tweedledum just stared at the pair for a second, trying to see an ulterior motive. _They're not like the others. They genuinely want to help._ He thought to himself. After a minute, he nodded. Silently agreeing to their help.

"Now we just need to figure out how we're going to find her." They fell quiet, each thinking of ways that they could trace their kidnapped friend.

"Oh!" The elder two turned their attention to Lumiere. "You two share the Austausch ability, am I correct?" Tweedledum nodded. "And if I remember right, doesn't that transcend distance?" Another nod. "So, if I'm right, then you should be able to contact her once she regains consciousness."

"You're right, that might work."

"Alright! Let's go get our friend back!" Éclair shouted. Tweedledum couldn't help but give a small smile. She was surely full of spirit, he'd give her that much.

* * *

Tweedledee slowly opened her eyes. She was in a poorly lit room. She could feel herself strapped to the table beneath her. Taking a second, she closed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened.

"Ah yes, you're finally awake." Tweedledee's eyes snapped open. Looking to the side, she could see a dark figure of a man standing in the doorway. As the man entered, the room illuminated itself. She closed her eyes due to the sudden assault of the light. She could now see the room better. It was completely white. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows. The table she was strapped to seemed to be a mixture of glass and metal. To her right, there was a control panel.

The man walked over to her. She remembered him. "You were the hologram in the Espai."

"Yes I was my dear. Let me take a second to introduce myself. My name is Donovan Helmsworth. Commander of the Espai."Helmsworth said as he approached her.

"Where are we?"

"We're on my ship." He answered.

"What do you want with me?"

"That's an excellent question. You see, as you may have known we sent out a little tip that we were trying to hack into the surrounding planets terraform systems. But we simply couldn't do it without the help of a GOTT member." He explained. "I was so excited when the Chief of the GOTT sent the one agent I needed. It saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

"I'll never help you." Tweedledee spat.

"Oh, you think you have a choice?" Hemlsworth laughed. "This table will give me use of your powers, whether you agree to it or not. It's a very painful process."

 _So this table is a machine. This should be easier than I thought._ Tweedledee thought to herself. Laying her hand flat on the table, she closed her eyes as she focused her power.

Hemlsworth laughed at the girl's sudden cry of pain. "And don't even think you're powers will help you. We've equipped all the machinery with sensory links. Anything you try to connect with, will cause you unbearable pain. There's no way out my dear. Your power will help me take over this galaxy."

"The others will stop you before you can."

The Commander let out a laugh. He cupped her face. "I highly doubt that, dear child."

* * *

"Have you heard anything yet?" Éclair asked softly as she approached the twin.

Letting out a sigh of frustration he shook his head. "I don't understand. Our power works over galaxies. So why can't I find her now?"

"Maybe she hasn't woken up yet. That would be a good reason. Just keep on trying. We're trying to search for any signal from her. He wouldn't have gone out of the galaxy if he wanted it so bad." Éclair gave the boy a sympathetic look. She could only imagine what he was going through. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

"I hope you're right.

* * *

Tweedledee stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're teammates are dead my dear. I left them my wonderful new invention. The pressure bomb. You see, it creates a vast amount of pressure. Much like you would find at the center of any planet's core." A screen appeared above the girl. It was the Espai, or what was left of it. The ship itself was gone and was now replaced with nothing more than scattered parts of the ship.

Tweedledee stared at the scene in shock. There's no way that anyone could survive the wreckage. She couldn't hold back the tears as they streamed from her eyes. Not only had her friends been killed, but so had her partner and brother. _I should have done something._

"Don't worry. You probably won't survive after I'm done with you. You'll be able to see them again in hell." Helmsworth said as he approached the control panel. Tweedledee could hear him typing something on the panel. The table beneath her began give off a yellow glow. Before she could even process what was happening, she let out a scream of pain.

* * *

' _Dledee?_ Tweedledum let out yet another frustrated sigh as he stood up and began to pace. He stopped however when he heard what sounded like a weak moan. He looked at the girls piloting La Muse. The two of them were talking amongst themselves. The sound had obviously not come from them. Which meant that it could have only come from one other person.

' _Dledee?_

' _ **Dledum? Is that you?**_

 _Yes sister. It's me. Are you okay?_ He let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. His sister was alive, that's all that mattered right now.

 _ **I've been better. More importantly, are you and the others okay? Hemlsworth said that he had a pressure bomb on the ship.**_

 _He did._

 _ **He told me you died. He showed me the wreckage. Are the others okay? Did anyone get seriously injured?**_ He chuckled to himself. Of course she would want to know about them. She was so selfless. She always put others before herself.

 _We're all fine Sis, I promise._

 _ **That's good to hear.**_ He didn't like how weak she sounded. Even with their telepathy. He could tell that something was wrong, even though she wouldn't admit she was hurt. She wouldn't want him to worry.

 _So, do you have any idea where you're being held?_ He asked.

 _ **Yes. We're on his ship. It's somewhere in the area of Xylana. I'm not sure exactly where though.**_ Well that was one good thing. Xylana may have been on the other side of this galaxy, but with La Muse it was only half an hour away, at most.

 _Do you know what he wants?_

 _ **Yes. He's using my powers to breakdown the firewalls on the planets' security systems. He's trying to gain control of their terraforming systems.**_

 _That son of a bitch. How is he able to use your powers?_

 _ **He has me strapped to this table that absorbs my powers.**_

 _Can you use them to get yourself free?_

 _ **No, I already tried. He has sensory links programmed into the table. I can't reach anything else. I'm stuck.**_

Tweedledum thought for a moment. His partner already sounded so weak from everything. Now that they knew where she was being kept, he could temporarily take her place. _I have an idea. Switch bodies with me. It won't take long for us to arrive. Let me get you out of th-_

Tweedledee let out a cry as his sister's bloodcurdling screams filled his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone!**

 **As before, I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

' _ **Dledee?**_

Tweedledee let out a small groan of pain. For lack of better words, she felt like hell. Her body ached as did her head. Helmsworth had managed to use her powers to get through the first couple firewalls of the planet Xylana before she had passed out. It was horrible, it felt as though she was being ripped in two.

' _ **Dledee?**_

' _Dledum? Is that you?_

 _ **Yes sister. It's me. Are you okay?**_

 _I've been better. More importantly, are you and the others okay? Hemlsworth said that he had a pressure bomb on the ship._

 _ **He did.**_

 _He told me you died. He showed me the wreckage. Are the others okay? Did anyone get seriously injured?_ She would never forgive herself if any of them had been injured. It had been a rookie mistake on her part. She should have never let herself get taken down by those electric currents.

 _ **We're all fine Sis, I promise.**_ Tweedledee blinked away her tears of joy. Her brother was alive. As were Éclair and Lumiere. They had survived. At least one good thing would come out of this day.

 _That's good to hear._ At least she had that peace of mind.

 _ **So, do you have any idea where you're being held?**_

 _Yes. We're on his ship. It's somewhere in the area of Xylana. I'm not exactly sure where though._

 _ **Do you know what he wants?**_

 _Yes. He's using my powers to breakdown the firewalls on the planets security systems. He's trying to gain control of their terraforming systems._

 _ **That son of a bitch. How is he able to use your powers?**_

 _He has me strapped to this table that absorbs my powers._

 _ **Can you use them to get yourself free?**_

 _No, I already tried. He has sensory links programmed into the table. I can't reach anything else._

 _ **I have an idea. Switch bodies with me. It won't take long for us to arrive. Let me get you out of th-**_

Tweedledum's sentence was cut short when she screamed in pain. She knew this feeling. Looking to the left, she could see Helmsworth at the panel. She cursed herself for not hearing him enter the room. Thinking quickly, she shut her brother out of her mind. She didn't want him to be a part of this.

"Just a few more my dear, and we'll have control of one of the systems. Then just eight more to go. But we're going to have to go faster than before to keep on schedule." He said as he increased the strength of the machine. The table beneath her changed from yellow to orange. Tweedledee's screams became louder as the pain became stronger. Gritting her teeth, she tried to focus. She focused the strength she had into diverting the machine's influence. Her brother would find her, until then she couldn't let this psychopath get any closer to his goal.

"Trying to fight me, eh?" Helmsworth smiled to himself. He'd give the girl credit, she was slowing his process. "I don't have time for this, girl. Let's see if you can handle this at full strength."

The table beneath her began to glow red. The S-Class member felt as if she were being ripped in two. The pain she was feeling had not only doubled, but tripled. She couldn't even muster a scream. Her muscles tensed at the intensity of it. After a few minutes, her eyesight started to darken. She was slowly losing awareness.

"'Dledum, please. Help me." She whispered, before she lost herself to the darkness.

* * *

The twin's sudden outburst had gotten the attention of his temporary teammates. He was kneeling on the floor, with a hand to his head.

"Sister? Sis can you hear me?! Please, if you can hear me answer me! 'Dledee! Answer me! Tweedledee!" He yelled. Getting no response back, he placed his hands on the floor to steady himself. He felt like he was going to be sick. Not ever in decades of fighting for the GOTT had he ever heard his sister scream like that. Éclair and Lumiere rushed to his side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Éclair asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look so good."

"She's in pain. So much pain." He barely whispered. "I have to find her. This is all my fault. I should have found her earlier. I'm going to lose her and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Tweedledum. You have to tell us what happened." Éclair stated calmly. Whatever had happened had shaken the S-Class member to his core. They waited a few minutes, but he had still not acknowledged their presence. "Seriously! Hey! Tell us what happened!"

"I apologize for this." Lumiere said. Before Éclair could question her, a slap echoed through the ship. Tweedledum's head was turned slightly, a red hand print starting to appear. While she hated using such methods, she could tell that the sibling was in a state of shock.

Tweedledum blinked a few times before regaining his composure. "Thank you, Lumiere." He gave them a quick explanation of what had happened when he finally made contact with his sister and the coordinates they were to head to.

The two nodded before heading back to their seats. Both of them were shocked to say the least. They had never imagined Tweedledum acting in such a way.

 _Poor guy… It's not like I blame him. Whatever's happening with Tweedledee must have been really bad for him to react like that. I couldn't imagine if it was Lumiere._ Éclair thought to herself. _I can't be thinking like this though. We will get her back._

"There it is!" Éclair said as La Muse brought up a visualization of the base. It had taken them roughly forty-five minutes to discover it. The base was slightly larger than the one where they had shared their first mission on.

"What do we do now?"

"We have the element of surprise. We'll take Donner and sneak onto the ship. As far as Helmsworth's concerned, we're dead. He's not going to expect us." Lumiere said.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter, so I'd like to take a second to thank any reader who as taken the time to read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kiddy Grade**

* * *

"Why don't you make some more noise?" Tweedledum muttered as yet again, Éclair hit her head. The three of them were currently crawling through the small air ducts in the ship. Lumiere was leading Tweedledum who was being followed by Éclair.

"It's not my fault! I'm too tall for this!" She hissed. "Why didn't we just take Donner and use his cloaking ability?"

"Complaining isn't elegant Éclair. And besides, we have no idea where Tweedledee's being kept. Don't you think they would find it suspicious if doors randomly kept opening and closing? I don't think we should bring any unneeded attention to ourselves. At least in here we can get close to the control room. Then I can locate her."

"Then we'll get out of this vent?"

Lumiere sighed. Her partner was incorrigible at times. "Once we've reached the room, yes."

They continued to crawl along the vents. Éclair huffed to herself. The twins would definitely owe her a nice dinner after this. Crawling through small areas wasn't the easiest thing. Not to mention, it was obvious that no one had cleaned the ducts since the base was built. There were cobwebs and dust all over. She was pulled from her thoughts when she ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Well don't just stop at random!"

"I didn't, Lumiere's reached the control room!"

"Oh." Éclair said. The two waited for Lumiere to get the information that they needed. It didn't take the younger member long, even with not being able to be in direct contact with the machines. Finding floor plans was one of the easier things to do with ships like this. Their firewalls only took seconds to bypass.

"Alright, I believe I've found where they're keeping her."

"Yes! Let's go kick some bad guy ass!"

* * *

It only took a matter of minutes to reach the room where their friend was being held. "Here," Lumiere said as she moved past the air vent. "Éclair, pull it off silently. We still need to be as quiet as we can until we get Tweedledee free."

The two nodded as Éclair pulled the vent off. Silently, they all dropped down onto the floor. They each took a second to look around. The room they were in was darkened.

 _Did I make a miscalculation?_ Lumiere thought to herself. As she turned, a dark outline caught her eye.

"Oh no… Tweedledee…" Lumiere said as her sights fell on their friend. None of them wasted any time. They ran to their friend. She was laying on a cybernetic table. She was being restrained by metal straps that bound her hands and feet to the table. She definitely did not look good. They could not see any physical damage though. She was paler than usual, and was not moving. Her breaths were short and weak.

"Here, let me get those straps off of her." Lumiere said as she placed her hand on the table.

"No wait!" Tweedledum said as he grabbed the young girl's hand. "It's got a sensory link on it. That's why she couldn't break through."

"Then I'll just pull them off." Éclair said.

"That might set off an alarm, Éclair." Lumiere warned.

"What's it matter now? We've found her. Besides, we can handle anything they throw at us." Placing her hands on the tops of the restraints, she pulled them off one by one with ease.

"See, no need to be worried. Nothing happened."

"'Dledee?" Tweedledum called softly. He gently lifted her into a sitting position. He tapped her cheek a couple times, hoping to wake her. Not getting a response, be began to worry. He gently shook her in his arms. "Come on 'Dee."

* * *

Tweedledee was vaguely aware of someone holding her.

"-dee."

 _I know that voice…_ she thought to herself. Trying to pull her thoughts together was even a difficult task by this point. She had almost no energy left to do anything, even think.

"Sister? Please, if you can hear me, open your eyes. Say something, anything… Please?"

After gathering as much energy as she could, she gave him as much of an answer as she could. _I told you not to call me sister, when we're on a mission._ She thought to her brother. Tweedledum let out a shaky laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said. Éclair looked towards Lumiere, who shrugged. Slowly, Tweedledee's red eyes opened. Sure enough, her brother was supporting her. Éclair and Lumiere stood on the opposite side, watching.

"I'm glad the two of you made it." She whispered to the girls. Tweedledum took a sigh of relief as he held her closer. His sister was alive. He gently picked her up bridal style. "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

"She's not going anywhere." Helmsworth growled as he appeared in the doorway. "I'm not finished with her yet. And I'm not going to let anyone take her until I'm finished." He snapped his fingers. Two doors on either side of him opened, revealing at least twenty well-armed soldiers. Éclair jumped over the table and stood beside Tweedledum, ready to jump into action if needed.

Anger overcame Tweedledum. The man standing in front of him was the one who not only kidnapped his sister, but caused her unbelievable amounts of pain. He handed his sister off to Éclair, who carried the girl on her back. "Keep her safe. No matter what, do not let him get his hands on her again. Got it?" Éclair nodded.

"You're going to fight me boy? Let's see you try!" Tweedledum launched himself at the man, intent to kill. Pulling back for a swing, Tweedledum was surprised when his punch didn't connect with his face. Instead, his fist was caught by the older man. "You think this is going to be easy to defeat me? Men! Get the girl! Kill the other two!" Helmsworth took the opportunity to throw Tweedledum through the nearby wall.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers marched towards the girls.

A few feet away, Lumiere was backed up against the wall, just as she was. Éclair tightened her grip on Tweedledee. She had to do something. There was no way she was going to let either of them get hurt. She had to think of something that didn't end with all of them getting shot. Reaching into her pocket with the arm that wasn't supporting her weakened teammate, she pulled out one of her tubes of lipstick.

"Now, now. You wouldn't shoot unarmed children would you?"

"Give us the girl and we might let you live."

"Or, how about you surrender and I won't go too hard on you." Éclair said. At the moment it was nothing more than a bluff. She knew that her attacks wouldn't be nearly as effective while she was supporting Tweedledee. She turned her attention to Lumiere.

"Can you do something about their weapons?"

"I wouldn't if I we're you." the leading soldier spoke. "Almost everything on this ship has been fitted with sensory overloads. We we're well prepared for her arrival. And from what I've heard, your partner's powers are similar to hers."

Éclair let out an annoyed sigh. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. She couldn't risk leaving Tweedledee alone. She was just barely conscience, she wouldn't be able to defend herself in any way. Lumiere was too far away to give their fallen member to.

 _Think, Éclair, think! You have to do something and soon._

"I'll take your silence as a no. Men, ready!" The soldier commanded. The men raised their guns and aimed them at the girls. "Make sure not to kill the target. The commander wouldn't like that very much."

Éclair took a step back. She felt her hand touch the wall. She was backed up against it. She had nowhere to go. Trying to think of a way out, she quickly looked around. She needed something, anything. Her eyes widened as the soldier gave the order.

"FIRE!"

* * *

"So, you have some illegal enhancements." Tweedledum said as he stood up. There was no way that any normal human could have stopped a punch like that. Or throw him as hard as he did.

"Just a couple my boy. Strength being one of them."

Tweedledum smirked. That was good news on his end. Both he and his sister's fighting skills were considered lethal to normal humans. But seeing how he wasn't a normal human, he wouldn't have to concern himself in this situation. "Good, that means I don't have to hold back." Tweedledum took a fighting stance as his opponent approached him. The two exchanged punches for a few minutes until Tweedledun gained the upper hand.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting Tweedledee!" Tweedledum roared as he placed another well aimed punch to the Commander's stomach.

Helmsworth was ready for his next attack. He countered his own with a punch to the boy's face. "You should have heard her scream, boy! She cried out for you, you know!" Another punch. "'Tweedledum! Please, help me!'" He mocked. "I don't think she even remembered it, she was in so much pain!"

"Shut up!" Balling his fist, focusing all his energy and anger into it he swung again at Helmsworth. The punch connected with his chest. The force of the attack sent him flying through the wall. Taking a breath to steady his nerves, he walked to the hole in the wall. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't kill the man. Under the debris of the wall, Helmsworth laid with a smile.

"What's so funny? You lost."

"No boy. You did." Before he could question him any further, Tweedledum heard one of the soldiers yell.

"FIRE."

As quickly as he could, he ran back to the others. Just as he reached the room, the soldiers opened fire. His heart stopped. He was too late. He lost all of them.

* * *

Éclair cracked open one of her eyes. She was sure that they would be dead right about now. "No way." She said in disbelief. Standing in front of them, was none other than Dodo. The twin's guardian had a shield up, protecting it's injured master and her friend. Looking over to her partner, she smiled as Donnerschlag was there, shield out. "How'd you get here?

"I summoned them." Tweedledee muttered, her breathing heavy. She laid her head against Éclair's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be doing that! You're already hurt and exhausted." Éclair scolded her superior.

Tweedledee smiled as she closed her eyes. "What kind of S-Class member would I be if I let you get hurt?"

"I guess you're right." Éclair said. She approached Dodo and handed his master to him. "Here, keep her safe. It's my turn to kick some asses."

As the smoke cleared, both Tweedledum and the soldiers stared in disbelief. "What the hell!" One of them yelled.

"They're safe." Tweedledum said to himself. Dodo was standing with his sister in his protection. Lumiere was also being shielded by her guardian.

 _Wait, where's Éclair?_ He seen a flash of red and pink, as a group of the soldiers were sent flying backwards. _There she is. She never could stay out of a fight._

Wasting no time, Tweedledum joined in. The rest of the soldiers were subdued in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Tweedledum was sitting by his sister's bed. It had been three days since she was kidnapped and her powers forcefully taken from her. Three days since they rescued her. Three days since the GOTT told him that her body was keeping her unconscious as a way to heal itself and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

 _What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Tweedledum growled as he snatched the doctor by his collar._

 _The doctor gulped. " I-I'm sorry, but we can't force her out of this. Her body has rendered her unconscious until it feels she's recovered. And since there's no physical damage there's nothing we can do."_

" _You're a doctor! Do something!" he yelled. The man in his grasp flinched. He could see the fear on the doctor's face. Taking a deep breath, he released his hold on the doctor. The doctor took this as his chance to escape. Picking up the clipboard he dropped, he quickly walked away from the angered teen._

" _For a second there, I thought you we're going to kill him." His leader's voice said. She walked up beside her agent, looking into the tube his partner was being held in._

" _I almost did." He remarked._

" _Listen, take Tweedledee and head home. There's nothing more they can do for her. Take some time off until she's healed."_

" _Thank you, sir."_

* * *

So here he was, sitting by his sister's side ever since.

 _I shouldn't have let it go on for as long as I did. I should have done something. I'm her brother after all. Who cares if she's the older one, even if it is just by a few minutes. I'm supposed to protect her, and I failed._

A tired moan pulled him from his thoughts. "Will you stop thinking that?" His sister snapped. She could tell by the look on his face that he was blaming himself.

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"Of course you can, Stupid. Just stop blaming yourself. It's not that hard." She huffed. She figured that he would have had a bad reaction to everything. Even if it wasn't his fault she knew he would blame himself. He always did when something happened.

"But-"

"No buts 'Dledum. There is no reason you need to blame yourself. You want to blame someone, blame Helmsworth and his crew. Not you." She snapped. Sighing at the look on his face, she continued. "Besides. If it wasn't for you, Éclair, and Lumiere I wouldn't have gotten out of there. So just get over it."

Tweedledum gave his sister a sincere smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

There was a knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" Tweedledee asked. It was almost two in the morning.

"Come in!"

The door burst open, revealing none other than Éclair and Lumiere, with a very large bouquet of flowers. "Tah-dah! We brought flowers!"

"That's not very elegant, Éclair." Her partner scolded. Lumiere walked to Tweedledee as she placed the flowers on the nightstand. Tweedledum stood up and walked towards Éclair, giving his sister and Lumiere some space to talk.

"I never did get the chance to thank you for your help." Tweedledum said as he leaned against the wall.

"Awe, it's not a problem. You two would have done it for us if the roles were reversed." Éclair joined him against the wall. "Besides, we're all GOTT members, we don't have to hate each other."

"I guess you're right. I'm just thankful that it was you two on the mission with us. I know of some others in the GOTT that would have left us on our own." He growled, thinking of two members in particular.

"I want you to know, no matter what if you ever need help we'll be there for you. Whether you admit it or not, we're friends." The two of them sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Besides, once 'Dee's all better I demand you take us out to eat. Whatcha say to that 'Dledum?" Éclair teased. Trying to break the dramatic mood.

"Now you're starting to sound like Viola. But I don't see the harm in doing it once."

"That's the spirit!"


End file.
